megasonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog comics
Sonic the Hedgehog is an ongoing series of American comic books published by Archie Comics, featuring Sega's mascot video game character of the same name. The comic book series debuted in the United States as a 4 part mini-series published between November 1992 and February 1993. The ongoing series began in May 1993, and as of May 2012, there have been 237 issues. It has been recognized by Guinness World Records as the longest running comic series based on a video game.[1] Spin-off publications from the comic include a Knuckles the Echidna series which ran for 32 issues; Sonic X, a comic spin-off based on the cartoon of the same name, which lasted 40 issues, and Sonic Universe, a direct spin-off of the expanded universe of the original comic, which is still on-going. Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=2 edit Premise The main focus of the comic storyline is the title character and hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic is endowed with super speed and a love of freedom, which puts him at odds with the antagonist, Dr. Robotnik. Sonic is depicted as having important ties with his family and friends, and a deep sense of duty. He holds a personal grudge against the Doctor and understands his ability to protect the world from this menace. Sonic is affiliated with the Freedom Fighters, a rebellion group that was formed to counter the tyranny of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, (later also referred to as "Eggman") and his legion of unquestioning, warlike robots. The basis of the original issues were designed to closely mirror the animated television series, as well as the names and likenesses of Sonic's allies in the Freedom Fighters. Since then, the series has integrated many elements from the video games, which has led to ongoing story arcs involving Shadow the Hedgehog and others. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=3 edit Issues (1-50) The first forty issues of the series mostly consisted mostly of isolated stories rarely with any continuity between issues. The early issues featured much of Sonic versus Robotnik, in which Sonic would constantly foil Robotnik’s plans whether it be to tear down a forest or find the hidden location of Knothole Village. Eventually though, the issues started to gain a sense of an ongoing story, most notably with the addition of the Mecha Sonic storyline in issue #39, in which Sonic is transformed into a robotic form and does as Robotnik commands. This would later be concluded in a Sonic Special issue where Knuckles gets transformed into a robot in order to defeat Mecha Sonic. Following the defeat of Mecha Sonic, the Freedom Fighters come together in issue #46 to discuss ways to attack and defeat Robotnik once and for all. The loyalty of many of the Freedom Fighters comes into question, particularly notable in a feud between Sonic and Geoffrey St. John, member of the Acorn Secret Service. This continues into the End Game saga which takes place over a four issue span, #47 through #50. The saga begins with a mission by the Freedom Fighters and the Wolf Pack, led by Lupe, to attack Robotnik’s base. Princess Sally reveals thoughts of her father, King Acorn, telling her that it would soon become apparent that Sonic is a traitor. The mission proceeds and Sally is in need of help or she may fall to her death. The Freedom Fighters look on in despair when they think they see Sonic and assume that he will rescue the princess. Much to their surprise, Sonic aids Sally in falling to her death. The mission is called to retreat, and the Freedom Fighters move back to Knothole Village. Meanwhile, Sonic is seen battling Robotnik inside the base (when he apparently left Sally for dead). Robotnik escapes and Sonic leaves the base, wondering where the rest of his companions have gone. Sonic returns to Knothole, only to be arrested and spared the death penalty in light of all his services, so instead he is sentenced to life in prison. While Sonic is being transported, Swatbots attack the vessel and it crash lands. Sonic escapes, and King Acorn demands the recapture of Sonic by St. John. Bunnie and Antoine discover that Drago (a member of the Wolf Pack) has been working with Robotnik in order to frame Sonic. This is followed by King Acorn issuing Robotnik as his new Warlord. Robotnik reveals his duplicate of the king by making it self-destruct and the true plan has become evident to all. All this would lead up to Sonic's return to Knothole in issue #50, where Sonic clears his name heads to a final showdown with Robotnik. Sonic is uncharacteristically devoid of humor as he approaches Robotnik, even going so far as to address him as "Julian". In the battle, Robotnik’s Ultimate Annihilator crashes and the room is destined for destruction, but Robotnik and Sonic remain to fight. In the end, Sonic emerges victorious and Robotnik is wiped out. Sonic later revives Sally with a kiss, though, as the doctor later reveals, she never actually died. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=4 edit Issues (51-100) Storylines continue to follow after the EndGame saga. With the main antagonist seemingly defeated, Sonic gets bored with calm, daily life, and the reconstruction efforts, and takes off to travel the world with Tails. In this, Ixis Naugus makes his first appearance in issue #53. Although temporarily defeated, he would later return in issues #64 through #66, along with the appearance of Nate Morgan, former advisor of King Acorn, and Naugus would be defeated this time by Ultra Sonic, one of Sonic's transformations. Issue #75 reveals that a robotized version of Robotnik from another dimension, that Sonic and friends faced in issue #19, known as Robo-Robotnik, survived the last encounter and killed his dimension's version of Sonic, and after learning about the death of the Robotnik Prime in issue #50, decided to fill out the void for both his and Sonic Prime's life by taking Robotnik Prime's place. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters head to space to battle Robo-Robotnik, and although they defeat him, they only destroyed his robot body. It is then revealed that he had many back-up bodies on standby with which to download himself into. Robo-Robotnik went into one shaped funny, and became who is now Sonic's familiar arch-enemy, Dr. Eggman (until being transformed back into an organic lifeform by the Bem in issue #118). Sonic Adventure is readily adapted into the series with the appearance of Chaos, beginning in issue #79. The saga ends with Sonic successfully defeating Perfect Chaos, the final form of Chaos after absorbing all of the Chaos Emeralds, by transforming into Super Sonic in issue #84. Sonic does not actually destroy Chaos, as Chaos returns to his ancient beginnings to live in peace. Sonic Adventure 2 comes into adaptation for one issue featuring Shadow the Hedgehog. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=5 edit Issues (101-200) In issue #125, Sonic battles an alien race known as the Xorda, leaves him stranded in space after saving Mobius from these aliens' secret weapon known as the Quantum Dial, a device that would create a black hole that would destroy Mobius. Back on Mobius, he is assumed to be dead. Sonic journeys through space discovers that Tails' parents are still alive on a far off planet. Sonic returns in issue #130 where he reveals to everyone that he is indeed alive and well. Issues #131 through #144 introduce a sub storyline in which the future of Mobius is the plot. In this future, Sonic is king of Mobotropolis and married to Sally. Knuckles has attained the rank of Guardian and is partnered (not married) to Julie-Su. However, the timeline is in danger of collapsing into destruction. Sonic and Knuckles try with the help of Rotor to prevent this catastrophe, but fail and the time line and storyline come to an end. Issue #145 features the return of Shadow, who then returns to take part of the storyline, frequently battling Sonic in issues #157 through #161. Sonic was switched with Anti-Sonic (an evil version of himself from a parallel universe first encountered in Issue 11) temporarily and got back to find Anti-Sonic ruining his reputation around Knothole by making romantic advances toward his female friends. Sally was about to marry Patch (the evil version of Antoine from the same parallel universe, masquerading as his doppelganger), whose plan was to kill King Acorn upon the end of the ceremony, effectively making him king of the Acorn Kingdom. Before Patch's plan could go into motion, Sonic defeated Patch, sent him back to Anti-Mobius, and rescued the real Antoine. Realizing that it would take a long time before he and Sally could have a healthy relationship, Sonic began dating Fiona Fox. Issues #160 and #161 feature the creation of Scourge the Hedgehog, Anti-Sonic's green form that resulted from his mutation via the Master Emerald. It is later revealed that Fiona's loyalty belonged to Scourge rather than Sonic, and she subsequently left the Freedom Fighters to be with him, and later returns with the other "Anti-Freedom Fighters," who have now become the "Suppression Squad". In issues #175-#177, Snively catches the Freedom Fighters off guard and vaporizes all of them except Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic. Sonic races off to save everyone else in Knothole while Knuckles, Tails, and Amy are trapped in the ruins of the base. Sonic finds Knothole in ruins as the Egg Fleet burns it too the ground. Sonic, in panic, rushes to Castle Acorn to save Elias and the castles inhabitants, when Eggman, in a new battle armor, destroys the castle before Sonic's eyes. Eggman reveals that Snively did not kill Sonic's friends, but teleported them to Eggman's Egg Grapes to convert their life-force into energy to power his Eggman Empire. Eggman and Sonic battle but Eggman easily defeats Sonic. Eggman leaves Sonic broken and defeated and returns to his Egg Grapes. Sonic returns to his friends and they discover that NICOLE the supercomputer has survived the attack with a plan to defeat Eggman. They break all the citizens of Knothole out of the Egg Grapes and Nicole reprograms Eggman's computer as Eggman and Snively run to their armor. As all the escapees flee the Egg Vineyard, Eggman tries to teleport everyone into his reserve Egg Grapes, but the reprogramed armor, instead, sends them all to New Mobotropolis, a city created entirely out of Nanites by NICOLE. In Issues #198 and #199, the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix proceed to storm Eggman's Egg Dome. In #200, Sonic once again beats Eggman, who unexpectedly goes completely insane as a result from his previous losses. Snively and the Dark Egg Legion, meanwhile, have been planning to have Eggman defeated so they can have a new ruler of the Eggman Empire. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=6 edit Issues (200-233) The next issue, Sonic is filled with remorse, but is cheered up by Sally in order to enjoy the celebration of finally defeating Eggman. However, the party is crashed when Monkey Khan appears in a rage. He reveals that the Egg Empire has a new ruler; with Eggman incapacitated, Snively has given control to the Iron Queen, who controls the four ninja clans of the Dragon Kingdom. Meanwhile, Eggman escapes his cell in Robotropolis only to be taken prisoner in New Mobotropolis. Snively tells the Queen that her technomagic can control Nicole, and the Iron Dominion invades New Mobotropolis. After Sonic and Sally break the Queen's hold on Nicole, they, Tails and Khan head to the Dragon Kingdom and one by one break the Queen's alliance with the ninja clans. With her forces now depleted, they defeat and capture the Iron Queen. In the process, Snively escapes with Eggman, who has regained his sanity. The next story arc entails Sonic, Sally, and Big working with the Wolf Pack to reclaim an ancient onyx. Back in New Mobotropolis, Rotor and Penelope are reorganizing the city's constitution until Hamlin barges in and informs Rotor that his family is being mind controlled by the Dark Egg Legion. Rotor has to stay with the council so Sonic heads to the Northern Tundra alone, but teams up with the Arctic Freedom Fighters. Back at New Mobotropolis, Rotor is working on a new suit design when NICOLE appears next to him. He asks her to build the suit for him and she does. Rotor then blasts off to aid Sonic in his mission. Rotor is ambushed by Silver who thinks that he is the traitor. He is about to finish Rotor off, when Rotor tells him how important the mission is, and Silver agrees to help him. They head to the base while Sonic and the others fight the walrus herd and the Dark Egg Legion. Silver destroys the base, scares off the Dark Egg Legion, and permanently sets the walrus's minds so that they will never be mind controlled again. Later in Icebourogh, Sonic explains to Silver how Rotor got his nickname, disproving Silver's theory on why he thought he was a traitor. Silver returns to his future after the failed mission to speak with his master who was revealed to be Mammoth Mogul. When Sonic returns to New Mobotropolis, he is given a new mission: to rendeveous with the Freedom Fighter group in Sand Blast City. Bunnie D'Coolette accompanies Sonic on the mission, but is shot by a metal detecting cannon made by the Sand Blast Freedom Fighters. When she wakes up she is in Dark Egg Legion territory and ready to fight, but suddenly her uncle (nicknamed "The Baron") comes in and stops her from attacking his men. She discovers that he is part of the misunderstood group known as the "Del". The Freedom Fighters attempt to ambush the "Del", but Bunnie stops them. Sonic and Bunnie start to battle. They then realize if THEY destroy the oil rig, no one could blame the other for the destruction. After that they set back to Mobotrobolis. In issue #219 Sonic and Geoffrey St. John go to the Special Zone to retrieve one of the seven Chaos Emeralds from a god named Feist. Sonic found the emerald, but Geoffrey stuns Sonic with an arrow and runs off to give the emerald to Mammoth Mogul. Mogul isn't surprised until St. John mentioned the revival of the true king, who according to him is Ixis Naugus. Geffory uses the emerald to restore Naugus's sanity (which he had lost after being sent to Eggman's Egg Grapes) Naugus then makes plans to seize the throne of Acorn with Geoffrey's help, who is revealed to have been Naugus's apprentice for some time. Naugus uses his magic to cause the people to become increasingly paranoid of NICOLE's power. Sonic and Sally go on a date at a free concert when Ixis Naugus and Geoffrey attack. The Freedom Fighters manage to stop Geoffrey with words, as they lose the fight. Naugus, who claims the kingdom was sworn to him by Max Acorn long ago, fights with Sonic in the council's room but is forced to stop when his magic affects the council and turns most of them against him. Eggman, however, has been rebuilding the Death Egg (now known as the Death Egg Mark II) and finally obtains a Chaos Emerald to power it. The Death Egg Mark II is launched, forcing Naugus and Sonic to start a truce. Sonic and Sally break into the new Death Egg and are distracted by a giant Silver Sonic robot. Sally goes onwards to find Eggman, when a gun comes out of the wall and Sally is trapped. There are three shots and her goggles are seen broken, lying on the ground as Sonic runs to her. Eggman then activates "Operation: Clean Sweep" at the same time and the entire world goes white. The universe is "reset" to an alternate world more similar to the Sega video games, the effects known as "Genesis", where nobody remembers the events that occurred in the comic series. Eggman and Snively still have the Death Egg in orbit and plan to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to power their "world roboticizer." Meanwhile, Sonic re-meets some of the current Freedom Fighters (Sally, Antoine, and Rotor are re-met, but Sonic already knows Tails), and together they shut down Eggman's facilities. After a series of mysterious earthquakes occurs, Snively starts to realize that the universe seems to be trying to turn itself back to normal and Sonic and Sally slowly start to remember parts of their previous lives. Sonic eventually decides to go face-to-face with Eggman himself instead of shutting down more of Eggman's facilities to weaken him even more. Tails joins with him and they invade the Metropolis Zone while Sally, Rotor, and Antoine shut down the last of Eggman's plants. After Metropolis loses power, Eggman escapes to go to the Death Egg, and Sonic follows him with help from Tails and the Tornado. Sonic gets inside of the Death Egg fights Eggman one-on-one. When he is about to get crushed by Eggman, Sonic finds a broken cable with the power of the Chaos Emeralds flowing in it and uses the energy to become Super Sonic and win the fight. Sonic grabs more broken cables to get enough energy and uses Chaos Control to revert the effects of "Genesis." This rewinds time by ten seconds and Sonic is able to save Sally from being killed, but the Death Egg and the "world roboticizer" is still intact. While Sonic fights Eggman, the giant Silver Sonic, and another Metal Sonic, Sally is able to sneak under the floor, and reverses the "world roboticizer" using NICOLE. Snively activates the machine, but part of the Death Egg is hit, with both robot versions of Sonic exploding and Sally becoming roboticized. Sonic is ejected from the Death Egg by Mecha Sally and Eggman decides to launch two other attacks as a distraction. A giant red Metal Sonic (Titan Metal Sonic) is launched from the Death Egg Mark II with the Tails Doll, and Ixis Naugus uses his magic to crystallize Titan Metal Sonic and control him with his powers. Bunnie, who originally decided to fight the robot, is hit by Naugus' blast also, crystallizing her robotic parts. After seeing her fall, Cream rushes off to help Bunnie and gets her to safety. Vanilla and Big get Bunnie to Dr. Quack, when Cream finds Bunnie's crystallized hat and the Tails Doll among the wreck of the city. The citizens eventually raise Naugus as king after he successfully defends the city from two attacks from the Death Egg Mark II. Because of the effects of "Genesis," the spirits of the three beings that make up Naugus are awakened, now trying to take his body. Naugus soon uses his magic to heal Bunnie in the hospital, and by accident, he somehow turned Bunnie's robotic parts into flesh and blood again. After the Babylon Rogues and the Battle Bird Armada are defeated by Sonic and the others, Geoffrey is arrested for treason by Antoine. Geoffrey is found guilty in his trial, but Naugus lets him go free. Elias seeks out Harvey Who, one of his father's old advisers, and begins plans for a new group of Freedom Fighters. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=7 edit Spin-offs and other related series The series was originally published as a four issue mini-series, with the first issue labeled as "issue 0". At the end of the fourth issue of the series, it was announced that Sonic would return in a regular series, and the next issue was published as "issue 1" of the regular series. Alongside the main Sonic series, Archie Comics published various special issues. Longer than typical issues of the comic, these specials feature stories involving Sonic and other related characters. Several miniseries have also been published, featuring characters such as Sally, Tails and Knuckles. Because of the popularity of the specials and Miniseries featuring Knuckles, in 1997, Knuckles the Echidna became an ongoing series. Knuckles's stories featured its own cast of characters, including the Chaotix. In 1999, the series was canceled, but the stories were continued in the pages of Sonic the Hedgehog until it was phased out completely by Sonic issue 125. In this form, a typical issue of Sonic included a Sonic story and a second, shorter Knuckles story afterwards. A short, three panel comic strip similar to those found in a newspaper at the end of some issues called Off-Panel. It was originally found in the main series of comics, and was later continued in the spinoff series Sonic Universe. Earlier strips involved fictional version of staff interacting with comic characters, while later strips removed this element, it always retains elements of comical gags relating to the issues main story, often containing fourth wall breaking. Adaptations The Sonic the Hedgehog comic typically runs original storylines based around characters from various Sonic media, but it has also made a number of adaptations. For instance, it has adapted a couple episodes of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(TV_series) Sonic the Hedgehog], as well as complete or partial adaptations of the following video games: *''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball'' (#6) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (Combined with Sonic & Knuckles for the Sonic-Quest mini-series.)(#228-229) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' (#13) *''Sonic & Knuckles'' (Sonic & Knuckles Special) (also combined with Sonic 2 for the Sonic-Quest mini-series) *''Sonic CD'' (#25) *''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' (Knuckles #26-28) (arcade game) *''Sonic Triple Trouble'' (Sonic Triple Trouble Special) *''Knuckles' Chaotix'' (Knuckles' Chaotix Special) *''Sonic 3D Blast'' (Sonic Blast Special) *''Sonic Adventure'' (Super Special #13, and issues 79-84, originally planned to be 78-83, and Knuckles issues 33-34 before it was cancelled after issue 32) *''Sonic Shuffle'' (#92) *''Sonic Adventure 2'' (#98, #124 & Sonic Universe #2) *''Sonic Rush'' (#160 & #161) *''Sonic Riders'' (#163 & #164, Sonic Universe #33-35) *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' (Sonic Universe #36) *''Shadow The Hedgehog'' (#157, #171) (Shadow's origins) *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' (#180, Sonic Universe #1) *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (free comic made for the game)* *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' (#191)* *''Sonic Unleashed'' (#193)* *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' (#197)* *''Tails Adventure'' (Sonic Universe #17-20) *''Sonic Colors'' (#219)* *''Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)'' (#226-227) *''Sonic Generations'' (#230)* *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2'' (Sonic Super Special Magazine #3)* *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (Sonic Universe #45) *'denotes a self-contained comic story which directly adapts the video game and is not retrofitted into the unique ongoing continuity of Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. ''Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) Episodes: *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (#38, starts with Sonic singing the theme song) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Super Special #8, Episode: "Ghost Busted") *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (#113, Episode: "Cry of the Wolf") Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Episodes: *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (#2, Episode: "The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad") *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (#9, Episode: "Pseudo-Sonic") Movies: *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie'' (Brief reality in #101) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=9 edit Series and reissues http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=10 edit Comics The Sonic the Hedgehog comic continuity currently comprises the following comics: *'''Sonic the Hedgehog #1-Ongoing (Published since June 1993) (Published thirteen times a year (every four weeks) until 2007 then published monthly (every month's first Wednesday) thereafter) *'Knuckles the Echidna' #1-32 (Published monthly from April 1997 to February 2000) *'Sonic the Hedgehog Miniseries' #0-3 (Published monthly from November 1992 to February 1993) *'Princess Sally Miniseries' #1-3 (Published monthly from April to June 1995) *'Tails Miniseries' #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1995 to February 1996) *'Knuckles Miniseries' #1-3 (Published monthly from July to September 1996) *'Sonic Quest: The Death Egg Saga Miniseries' #1-3 (Published monthly from December 1996 to February 1997, reprinted February 2007) *'Sonic Specials' (Eight individual issues, published quarterly from 1995 to 1997) **''Sonic: In Your Face!'' (Winter 1995) **''Sonic & Knuckles'' (Summer 1995) **''Sonic Triple Trouble'' (Fall 1995) **''Knuckles' Chaotix'' (Winter 1996) **''Super Sonic vs. Hyper Knuckles'' (Spring 1996) **''Mecha Madness'' (Fall 1996) **''Sonic Live!'' (Winter 1997) **''Sonic Blast'' (Spring 1997) *'Sonic Super Specials' #1-15 (Published quarterly from 1997 to 2001) #1: Battle Royal (Summer 1997) #2: Brave New World (Fall 1997) #3: Sonic Firsts (Winter 1998) #4: Return of the King (Spring 1998) #5: Sonic Kids (Summer 1998) #6: Sonic #50: Director's Cut (Fall 1998) #7: Parallel Paradigm (Winter 1999) #8: Zone Wars Prelude (Spring 1999) #9: Sonic Kids 2 (Summer 1999) #10: Crossover Chaos (Fall 1999) #11: Girls Rule! (Winter 2000) #12: Turnabout Heroes (Spring 2000) #13: Sonic Adventure (Summer 2000) #14: Sonic Stew (Fall 2000) #15: Naugus Games (Winter 2001) *'Free Comic Book Day 2007 comic (a one-shot comic made for free distribution on Free Comic Book Day 2007.)' *'Free Comic Book Day 2008 comic (a special reprint of Issue #1 of the main comic series, with a new cover—based on the original—by Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante, made for free distribution on Free Comic Book Day 2008)' *'Free Comic Book Day 2009 comic (an illustrated summary of the story through #199, released for Free Comic Book Day 2009)' *'Free Comic Book Day 2010 comic (a one-shot comic made for free distribution on Free Comic Book Day 2010)' *'Free Comic Book Day 2011 comic (a remake of Sonic Super Special 15 for Free Comic Book Day 2011)' *'Free Comic Book Day 2012 comic (a reprint of issue #230 of the main series, with a special cover for Free Comic Book Day 2012)' *'Sonic X' #1-40 (Published ten times a year from November 2005, to December 2008) (Based on Sonic X anime series, and continued with Sonic Universe) *'Sonic Universe' #1-Ongoing (Published every month since February 2009) *Sonic also has appeared in issue #28 of Sabrina the Teenage Witch as well in a two-part crossover which concluded in Sonic Super Special #10: Crossover Chaos. In this crossover, Sonic was brought to Sabrina's world and brainwashed into fighting the former. *In 1998, a mini-comic given away for Halloween entitled Archie & Friends: A Halloween Tale was released and featured a short story called A Festival of Fantasy that included appearances by Sonic, Knuckles and Dr. Robotnik.[2] *Sonic has also made a cameo in a 1999 Archie's Weird Mysteries mini-comic.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=11 edit Trade paperbacks Trade Paperbacks have also been released, typically collecting older, hard-to-find issues and compiling them in a single volume. These include: *'Sonic Firsts' (1998) (Includes the first appearances of Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn, Bunnie Rabbot, Super Sonic, and Knuckles the Echidna, taking stories from issue #0 of the original Sonic Miniseries, and issues #3, #4, and #13 of the regular series. The stories are edited to give both Sally her modern brown color and Rotor his modern name instead of the Boomer one. A special electronic edition of this comic is among the special features in the Sonic Mega Collection game. The foreword is by Paul Castiglia, a former editor of the Sonic comics.) *'Sonic: The Beginning' (2003) (A reprint of the original Sonic Miniseries, with a foreword by their author Michael Gallagher) (Eventually rebranded Sonic Archives #0 in February 2009) *'Sonic Archives #1' (November 2006) (A reprint of issues #1-4 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #2' (December 2006) (A reprint of issues #5-8 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #3' (May 2007) (A reprint of issues #9-12 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #4' (June 2007) (A reprint of issues #13-16 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #5' (September 2007) (A reprint of issues #17-20 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #6' (October 2007) (A reprint of issues # 21-24 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #7' (June 2008) (A reprint of issues #25-28 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #8' (August 2008) (A reprint of issues #29-32 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #9' (October 2008) (A reprint of issues #33-36 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #0' (February 2009) (An Archives rebranding of Sonic: The Beginning) *'Sonic Archives #10' (March 2009) (A reprint of issues #37-40 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #11' (August 2009) (A reprint of issues #41-44 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #12' (January 2010) (A reprint of issues #45-48 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #13' (August 2010) (A reprint of issue #49 of the regular series and the Sonic #50: Director's Cut Super Special) *'Sonic Archives #14' (December 2010) (A reprint of issues #51-54 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #15' (June 2011) (A reprint of issues #55-58 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #16' (November 2011) (A reprint of issues #59-62 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #17' (February 2012) (A reprint of issues #63-66 of the regular series) *'Sonic Archives #18' (July 2012) (A reprint of issues #67-70 of the regular series) *'Knuckles Archives #1' (October 2011) (A reprint of issues #1-3 of the Knuckles miniseries and #1-3 of the spin-off series.) *'Knuckles Archives #2' (April 2012) (A reprint of issues #4-9 of the spin-off series) *'Knuckles Archives #3' (August 2012) (A reprint of issues #10-13 of the spin-off series) *'Sonic Select #1' (April 2008) (A reprint of the 48 page specials, "Sonic In Your Face", "Sonic & Knuckles", "Sonic Triple Trouble", and one story, "The Substitute Freedom Fighters" from "Sonic Live") *'Sonic Select #2' (November 2008) (A reprint of the 48 page specials, "Knuckles' Chaotix", "Super Sonic VS. Hyper Knuckles", "Mecha Madness" and part 2 of "Knuckles' Quest" as seen in "Sonic Live") *'Sonic Select #3' (February 2011) (A reprint of the 48 page Sonic Super Specials, "Battle Royal", "Brave New World" and "Return of the King", "Eel of Fortune" from "Mecha Madness" and "Bugged Bunny" from "Sonic Blast") *'Sonic Select #4: Zone Wars' (December 2011) (A reprint of the 48 page Sonic Super Specials, #8, #10, #12 & #14 plus content from "Sonic Blast") *'Sonic Select #5' (May 2012) (A reprint of the 48 page Sonic Super Specials, "Sonic Kids" and "Sonic Kids 2") *'Sonic Select #6' (October 2012)[4](the entire Sonic Quest Mini-Series plus the special 2010 & 2011 Free Comic Book Day stories) *'Sonic Universe #1: The Shadow Saga' (September 2011) (A reprint of issues #1-4 containing the arc "The Shadow Saga") *'Sonic Universe #2: 30 Years Later' (March 2012) (A reprint of issues #5-8 containing the arc "30 Years Later") *'Sonis Universe #3: Knuckles Returns' (August 2012)(A reprint of issues #9-12 containing the arc "Knuckles Returns") *'Sonic Legacy Series #1' (October 2011) (A black and white reprint of issues #0-3 from the Original Sonic miniseries and #1-16 of the regular series) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=12 edit Reception The series has earned positive reviews for it's earlier issues , but mixed to negative reviews for more recent issues. The comic is seen heavily mixed with fans. Destructoid praised the comic series, especially the earlier issues during the 1990s, for adding more backstory and character interaction than was presented in the Sonic video games for the Sega Genesis.[5] Escapist Magazine praised it as well, calling it good and "...Not Watchmen or KtE, but good.", citing this due to Sega keeping a close watch on the series without including too much plot from the poorly received video game plots.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=13 edit See also *''Knuckles the Echidna'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_X_(comics) Sonic X comic series] *Sonic the Comic *''Sonic Universe'' *Archie Comics *Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=14 edit References #'^' "Sonic the Hedgehog enter Book of World Records". Archie Comic. 2008-07-07. http://archie-blogs.archiecomics.com/sonic/2008/07/from_the_cuinness_book_of_worl.html. Retrieved 2008-09-13. #'^' "GCD :: Issue :: Archie & Friends ("A Halloween Tale") #[nn"]. Comics.org. http://www.comics.org/issue/352482/. Retrieved 2011-03-13. #'^' "GCD :: Issue :: Archie's Weird Mysteries 1999 #[nn"]. Comics.org. http://www.comics.org/issue/337338/#538436. Retrieved 2011-03-13. #'^' http://www.amazon.com/Sonic-Select-6-Ian-Flynn/dp/1936975181/ref=pd_ybh_1 #'^' http://www.destructoid.com/expanded-universes-sonic-the-hedgehog-comics-and-cartoon-123567.phtml #'^' Escapist Magazine http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics)&action=edit&section=15 edit External links *Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog homepage *SEGA's official page for the Sonic comics *Interview: Daryl Edelman On His Comic Book Journeys & More! Interview with Editor for Sonic the Hedgehog comic book, Daryl Edelman, by Nicholas Yanes *StH comic archive at Sonichq.org *The Sonic Zone The early issues from Sonic the Hedgehog are posted every month. *Mobius Encyclopaedia - A wiki devoted to all things Archie-Sonic *BumbleKing Comics Forum Where writer and fans interact.